1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for communication using a transmission medium and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for communication using a transmission medium, communication apparatus and method using a transmission medium, in an environment where at least one transmitter and at least one receiver are connected to at least one human body which is a conductive transmission medium, in which the receiver requiring any information data requests a transmission to the transmitter or the transmitter sends a signal indicative of a transmission of required information data, and then, the transmitter provides the required information data to the receiver requiring the corresponding information data.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, various communication apparatuses such as PDAs, cellular phones, and medical appliances are needed in a private area in modern life. As a method of transmitting a data signal between a transmitter and a receiver located around the human body, there are a wired transmission using a cable and a wireless transmission using light and radio wave. The wired transmission is favorable in terms of security and transmission rate, but unfortunately, it is not portable and inconvenient to use.
In addition, the wireless transmission does not demand burdensome jobs such as cable connection. However, it needs an additional circuit for wireless transmission, and thus, it is difficult to provide at low costs.
To solve the problems, recently, a communication apparatus using a human body as a transmission medium has been proposed. In other words, the communication apparatus using the human body as a transmission medium can provide a communication environment where the additional circuit or the cable connection is required for wireless transmission in a manner that the communication apparatus transmits any information data to a transmission electrode connected to the human body that acts as a transmission path, and information data transmitted through the human body is received at the receiver via a receiving electrode connected to the human body.
The conventional communication apparatus using the human body as a transmission medium described above is limited to one-to-one communication between the transmitter and the receiver. In addition, when a plurality of transmitters and a plurality of receivers communicate with each other around the human body, signals transmitted and received through the human body may be collided so that malfunction of the apparatus may be induced.